


What I Hate The Most

by lalitawithlife



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Dark Avengers (Comic), Dark Wolverine (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Relationships, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalitawithlife/pseuds/lalitawithlife
Summary: Bullseye hates Daken. Everybody knows that. But at the same time, his body seems to react out of control when the mutant is near. So Lester decides to give in to the mutant's flirting. Why not, after all? It's not like someone is going to find out...
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Lester | Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter, lester benjamin ofc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	What I Hate The Most

Lester is receiving one of the best blowjobs of his life when Victoria Hand comes knocking on his door. He is sitting on his bed, with Daken knelt between his legs. The mutant is worshiping his dick, making all kind of lewd noises, sometimes deepthroating him, sometimes just licking to tease him.

"Fuck, Daken..." Lester sighs, when Daken begins to caress his balls. "You're..." He wants to say  _you're so good at this_ , but stops himself right on time. Better not compliment Daken too much. Otherwise on the mutant's perfect face would appear a smug grin, and Lester hates Daken's smug grin. It makes him want to smash his face on the wall and carve out his teeth. He feels a hot spike of arousal at the idea.

Oblivious of what the other man is thinking, Daken keeps sucking and massaging him, putting all his efforts into making this last.

He is so excellent at it that Lester almost doesn't notice when Daken starts to softly caress his hole. It is only when the mutant gently penetrates him with a falange that he realizes what is happening.

"What the fuck?!"

"What's wrong?" Daken asks in the most innocent way.

"You know damn well what..."

And then it happens. A rush of arousal fills his body, leaving him nearly gasping. He shudders, while all his attention moves to the fire between his legs.

Episodes like these happened all the time when he was near Daken. At first Bullseye suspected that the freak possessed some kind of telepathic power, but after secretly checking his files, nothing proved his theory.

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm doing." Daken mutters, voice sweet as honey. "No big deal."

"Yeah..." Lester nods. It's like his brain short-circuited. His voice is coarse, distorted, distant. "No big de..."

_Knock Knock Knock!_

An imperious knocking interrupts him.

"What?" He barks.

"Hawkeye." Victoria Hand's voice. "Osborn wants to see you."

"I'll be there in an hour." Even less, if only Daken would stop playing around and get on with the goddamn blowjob.

"He wants to see you  _now_ ." Hand specifies firmly. "So stop whatever you're doing in there and go to his office."

They heard the steps move away.

“Cunt.” Lester spits angrily.

“Mmh.” Daken stood up. “So the fun's over, I guess.”

“Wait for me here, shouldn't take long.”

“No.” Daken opens the door and smiles. “Sorry, I have better things to do while you get spanked by Normie.”

The mutant gets out of the room, and fails to notice the killer glance Bullseye throws at him. He starts dressing up in his Hawkeye costume, but he can't take Daken out of his mind.

He  _hates_ him.

Or more precisely, he _despises_ him: Lester hates Daredevil and the Punisher, but along with hate there is also appreciation for their skills and their resourcefulness. They are interesting. Fighting Frank Castle and Matt Murdock always thrills him.

Daken, on the other hand, is just irritating: sure, he is a decent fighter, but his voice, his little mind games, his pretty, malicious grey eyes, that dumb Mohak that Lester brutally ripped out so many times during sex... All these little things bothers Lester to death. But at the same time, his body seems to react out of control when the mutant isnear. So, since Karla is not available anymore, Lester gave in to the mutant's persisting flirting. Why not, after all? It isn't like this makes him a faggot or anything, he is always on top during sex. It's a way to blow off steam. And who cares if they ended up sleeping together after fucking, and if a couple of time Lester woke up hugging the mutant? It means nothing. Nothing.

He slowly walks up to Stormin' Norman'soffice. He knocks once and opens without waiting for an answer.

Osborn is wearing an ugly, green velvet suit and an orange tie. He also has a satisfied smile Bullseye doesn't like one bit.

“Good afternoon, Hawkeye. Please, sit down.”

Lester obeys. The office smells, like always, of hair spray and sweat.

“What is it? A mission?”

He is been praying for a mission, something serious and stimulating. It has been a boring month: the most exciting thing that happened was when Mac ate a homeless junkie and spent a whole day tripping balls. It had been funny at first, but then the idiot destroyed almost every TV in the Avengers Tower, screaming that their radiowaves were messing with his brain or something like that. To sedate the symbiote, agents of H.A.M.M.E.R. had to give him a dose of sleeping pills sufficient to kill a herd of elephants.

“Why? Are you bored, perhaps?”

“Uh, yeah. And I don't like being bored, Norms.”

“I can tell.” Norman sits back on the chair, fingers entwined on his lap. “I've been hearing rumors.”

“About?”

“About Daken...” He makes a pause. “And you.”

Lester manages to keep his face stony. “I swear, if Daken told you I gave the drug addict homeless to Mac, he's lyi...”

“Stop acting stupid, Hawkeye!” Norman snaps, slamming his hand agains the table. A vein is now pulsing on his forehead. “ _I. Know. Everything._ ”

“No idea what you're talkin' about.”

“I know you're sleeping together. My first suspect was that night, when Spiderman broke in. You two came out of the same room. _Your_ room. And Daken was half naked, for Christ's sake.”

“Well, that's nothing new, he's always half...”

“And Hand saw you. Having sex during a mission. Not once, but _twice_.”

“We were fighting each other. Shes's confused.”

“Oh, yeah? And what about this?”

With a dramatic gesture, Norman turns the screen of his computer toward Bullseye. His mouth dries up.

It's a video, Daken and him, eargerly making out in a hallway. The shot is from above, so it surely comes from the surveillance cameras. With a growing feeling of nausea, he observes the himself of the video getting on his knees, while Daken caressed his head and muttered something.

“Fuck, okay, I've seen enough.” Lester snarls. “You can turn that thing off.”

Thank God, Norman turns the screen off, just as video Daken took out his hard dick.

“My, my.” Norman grins, suddenly amused. “I was wrong. I thought it would be Karla to give me such problems. Sleeping around with the team it not something I'd expect from you...”

The thing Lester wants the most, at the moment, is to grab a pen, immobilize Osborn, and lobotomize him slowly. He has done it a lot of times in the past. He'd entered the brain through the eyes, first the right one, then the left one, until Norman is nothing more than a drooling zombie with a destroyed brain. Then, he'd flay him up, one piece at a time. And after that, who knows. He could torture people for days. He is a creative person.

That sweet fantasy is the only thing keeping him sane, right now. Well, that, and enough medications to kill a horse.

“It's not exactly my fault.” He replies, assuming a nonchalant attitude. “You and Hand forbidden Karla and me to keep fuckin'...”

“You and Ms. Marvel were having sex in the Avengers meeting room, for God's sake...”

“... And besides, you ordered the team to stay away from the agent women in H.A.M.M.E.R., and from the rich chicks of the fundraising parties. I'm not a monk. How am I supposed to get my rocks off?”

“Charming. Your mind never ceases to amaze me.” Norman snorts.

A feeling of annoyance fills Lester. He would hate if they forbade him to keep sleeping with Daken, more than he could admit to himself. He also has no idea how the mutant would react: trying to gut him? Laughing and calling him Osborn's lapdog? Or maybe he would try to seduce him, to spite Norman, with the result of Lester getting shipped off to Thunderbolt Mountain...

“Despite what you think, however, I have no intention of interruping this... _Tryst_.” Norman says, as if he reads Lester's mind.

“What? Why the hell did ya call me here then?”

“I want you and Daken to be more _discreet_. If you really have to... Do this...” He says in a repulsed way. “Then don't do it in public. Don't do it during missions, and in front of your companions. And of course, not in front of the press. We don't really need a PR disaster, right now.”

Lester blinks. “That's it?”

“Yeah. You are almost... Nicer, recently. I noticed. Victoria Hand and the other Avengers noticed. If this is what it takes for you to behave, it's fine by me. As you know, I try to keep an open mind dealing with you all, as long as you don't mess things up.”

Lester almost rolls his eyes at those absurd statements. “So? You're not sending me back to Thunderbolt Mountain?”

“Why? It's not like it's going to last. I know for a fact that Daken gets around a lot, with supervillains, mutants, and...” He grimaces, half amused, half disgusted. “With _hot_ superheroes. I hope you'll be bright enough to not get too involved.”

“Whatever.” Lester has had enough. He stands up. He'd kill for a drink, but of course the Avengers Tower is a free alcohol zone now.

But Norman isn't done. “I can understand Karla. She's beautiful, I can't deny it, and she's a brilliant woman. And Daken can be...  _Pleasing_ , I guess. Who's next, then? Ares? Venom?”

It takes every single fragment of Bullseye's self-control to not jump on him and strangle him with his bare hands. He doesn't even answer and gets out that office, with Osborn's smug laugh ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Homophobia, homophobic language, blowjob.
> 
> Poor Lester. And this is just the beginning.
> 
> This is the first of 3 or 4 chapters! Hope you liked it !


End file.
